boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang
Private Pang, more commonly known as Fang, is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Biography Early Life Fang was born and raised on an undentified planet under two loving parents and an older brother named Kaizo. When he became of age, Fang started training under his own brother and joined his brother's team. Sometime before the start of the series, Fang had begun studying Earth Life, as he was about to embark on a mission to infiltrate and spy on particular inhabitants. Original Series Season 1 Fang made his first exclusive debut in the Extended Finale where he is seen at the Rintis Railway Station, exiting the train just as BoBoiBoy is about to leave Rintis Island. Season 2 Fang made his official debut in Season 2, Episode 1, where he appeared again in Rintis Island Primary School as one of the students. During this time as a student, Fang began to loathe BoBoiBoy, even though the two never formally met. Fang had been constantly compared to BoBoiBoy by classmates and teacher. As a result, Fang grew bitter towards BoBoiBoy. Fang later appeared in The Haunted House (Season 2, Episode 2), where he attacks both BoBoiBoy and Adu Du's respective groups. He expressed his jealousy and resentment towards BoBoiBoy, telling him that it was his fault that he was unable to become popular. Their rivalry continued until he, BoBoiBoy and Gopal were forced to work together to defeat Adu Du (Season 2, Episode 6) and they eventually discover exactly how Ochobot gave him his Power Watch. Ever since Season 2, Episode 9 Fang was seen teaming up with BoBoiBoy against Adu Du. When Ejo Jo invaded Earth in the season finale, he along with BoBoiBoy are the only two who manage to hold on to their Power Watches when the alien takes the others. He played an integral part in the battle when he summoned a giant Shadow Dragon to destroy Ejo Jo’s powerful combat robot, P.E.T.A.I. Season 3 Directly after the recent events in Season 2, Fang had his Power Watch taken by Ejo Jo while he was unconscious. He got it back after the alien was defeated and officially became part of BoBoiBoy’s gang. In Season 3, Episode 23 he was helping out with the Earth Carnival by handing out pamphlets. He joined the others when they went to go see BoBoiBoy in the classroom but he suddenly left in a hurry when he received a message on his Power Band. Later that night, he is seen in the Haunted House bringing up a hologram of Ejo Jo's ship, apparently contacting the alien, and saying he had received the message and was now ready. In the final episodes of Season 3, Fang was revealed never to have been human at all, but an alien. He had been tasked by Captain Kaizo, The Legendary Space Rebel, under orders to find and retrieve the power bands on Earth, which at this time were under BoBoiBoy's Gang's possession with all force necessary. Although Fang was reluctant to attack his own friends, Fang eventually carried out the orders and managed to take the power bands, along with his own, to Captain Kaizo. Conflicted on where he stood, Fang contemplated where he actually stood morally. He eventually decided to betray his brother and captain in favor of his friends, using his revealed intangibility powers to steal back the Power Bands. He had planned to give the power bands back in secret, but Kaizo revealed that he was aware of Fang's betrayal all along. Subtly petrubed by Fang's betrayal, Kaizo offered another chance to BoBoiBoy, as well as Fang, to maintain possession of the Power Bands under one condition: that they had to defeat him and Lahap. They accepted and Fang teamed up with BoBoiBoy to battle his own brother. Although it had been a difficult battle, despite the numbers being in their favor, the eventually managed to 'defeat' Kaizo. Kaizo eventually revealed his goal of finding the rightful owners of the power bands and acknowledged Fang and his friends as the rightful owners of the power bands. As they were about to leave, Kaizo asked Fang if he would go with him or not. Ultimately, Fang decided to stay on Earth with his friends. He also finally revealed that Kaizo was actually his older brother all along, much to his friend's irritation. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Sometime before the start of Galaxy, Fang apparently left BoBoiBoy's Gang and went back into space, presumably to continue his training under his brother, Kaizo. He had also joined the organization TAPOPS during this time, having passed the rigorous TAPOPS Toughness Test, as well as coming to a command of his own team, along two other members named Sai and Shielda. Fang finally makes his debut in Episode 6, where he was apparently en route of solo flight training. He gets an SOS signal from the TAPOPS spaceship and arrives to help them fend off the mosquitoes. However, because of the mushroom-like helmet, he was wearing, he is ridiculed by his friends, irritating him. Fang and BoBoiBoy manage to drive off the mosquitoes for good and he begins towing the spaceship towards the TAPOPS HQ. Appearance Original Series Fang is a young humanoid alien with raven hair in a messy sort of style. He has noticeable similar features to his older brother, Captain Kaizo, both having the same hair color and eye color (In Galaxy). He greatly resembles a regular human being, instead of the kind of typical alien. In Season 2, wear a magenta and dark blue jacket, with a grey sleeveless shirt underneath his jacket, tricolor belt and dark blue pants. He also wears magenta-white shoes and pair of purple fingerless glove. Fang always showed with a full-frame purple glasses which later revealed be his Alien-tech mask. While in school, he wears a regular school uniform but has his jacket tied around his waist. He seems to have gotten a new pair of glasses in Season 3. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Three years older, Fang has grown much taller than he was before, as well as looking much more well built. He wears a long sleeveless purple jacket with a gray sleeveless turtleneck undershirt with a gray belt around his chest and waist. His pants are gray and he dons dark purple boots. On his hands, he wears fingerless gloves and a white and purple gauntlet around his right arm. His glasses are now red with a light blue lens. Personality Fang first presented himself as a cold and unfriendly demeanor, much like his much older brother, Kaizo. He displayed a pompous and arrogant attitude, as well as a strong resentment towards BoBoiBoy. Although he seems to be a relatively calm person, under this calm exterior is a fiery temper, which is can be set off at the drop of the hat, mostly towards BoBoiBoy. Eventually, after spending time with BoBoiBoy, most of the resentment faded away by the end of Season 2. One of Fang's ultimate goals in life is to 'popular' even when he was a spy on Earth, which might be a side effect to having a super popular older brother. Despite being arrogant sometimes, Fang is one to acknowledge and admit his own mistakes and shows remorse when he does things wrong. Fang began to hold his friendship to one even greater than his own brother. He betrayed and defied Kaizo in favor of his friends in Season 3. Despite all his bad points, Fang wants to be a good person, as a representation of all alien-kind. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Fang had reasonably matured. He no longer carried his rivalry, jealousy, or his resentment for BoBoiBoy. He matured as a leader, as he had been tasked as captain of organized teams as well as the leader of his own team. Fang had also grown quite trendy, as he had worn a questionably fashionable mushroom helmet because it was a new fashion trend. As the series progresses, Fang has developed a little bit of a milder and passive personality. He wasn't as willing to fight his friends in the original series. It is likely he mellowed out after training under his cold and indifferent older brother. Skills and Abilities :See more: List of Fang's Abilities The kind of power that Ochobot gave to Fang is Shadow Manipulation. When Fang first received his power, he involuntarily conjured a huge Shadow Dragon that attacked Adu Du and Probe and nearly reached the city. Fang couldn't stop it, so Ochobot was the only one who could. After Ochobot stopped Fang's Shadow Dragon, he and Fang passed out from exertion, both apparently gaining some amnesia and losing their memories from that night. These memories resurfaced during the events of Season 2, Episode 8. All of Fang's animal forms have glowing red eyes that appear to be on fire. Fang loses his power when it's sundown or sunset, as it was revealed in Season 2, Episode 2. This is most likely because there is no or limited light source for him to make shadows. However, when he first received his power, he was able to conjure a Shadow Dragon during nighttime. Another time when he used his power during nighttime was during Season 3, Episode 16 when he conjured a Shadow Tiger, Shadow Eagle, Shadow Shield and Shadow Finger Prick. In Season 3, Episode 24, it is revealed that he has unlocked two new forms: Shadow Koala and Shadow Bear. This gives him a total of 16 shadow forms. He also revealed that he is actually an alien and has the ability to become intangible, like a ghost, thanks to his glasses (perforation power). However, Fang's ability when using his powers seems to have a limitation. He is only capable of using one type of power at a time, be it his Shadow Manipulation power or his Perforation Power. In the movie, Fang receives an upgrade on his Shadow Manipulation. The upgrade enables him to fuse with his shadows, giving him the ability to use their powers, for example, Shadow Eagle's ability to fly. *'Shadow Tiger' (Harimau Bayang) - His main attack. A large tiger made of shadows that responds to his commands. Formed to intimidate and attack his enemy. **'Shadow Scratch' (Cakaran Bayang) - A command used to make the Shadow tiger scratch his foe. *'Shadow Shield' (Perisai Bayang) - A dome-like shield made of shadows. Formed to protect himself or others. *'Shadow Shifter' (Bentuk Bayang) - Used to make a black trail that hit any foes that get in it's way. *'Shadow Attack' (Serangan Bayang) - Used to creating black mass out of shadows to blast his foes away. *'Shadow Hands' (Jari Bayang) - Formed to trap his enemy. *'Shadow Cocoon' (Kokun Bayang) - Formed by combining the Shadow Hands together. *'Shadow Speed' (Gerakan Bayang) - An ability enabling Fang to run fast by enhancing his legs' movements. *'Shadow Eagle' (Helang Bayang)- Formed to construct an eagle out of shadow as means of transportation, used it to get away from the Crazy Cat. *'Shadow Rat' (Tikus Bayang) - Used against the crazy Cat. *'Shadow Dragon' (Naga Bayang) - His first power, it was formed when Ochobot gave him his power, but Fang can't control it. In Season 2, Episode 13, Fang used this to break P.E.T.A.I.. Whenever Fang used this, he always faints after he used it. *'Shadow Hallway' (Bayangan Lorong) - Used to protect his classmates. *'Shadow Finger Prick' (Tusukan Jari Bayang) - Used to dodge BoBoiBoy Fire's attack in Season 3, Episode 16. *'Shadow Ejo Jo' (Ejo Jo Bayang) - When Ejo Jo had Fang's power watch, he used this to attack Papa Zola. *'Shadow Koala' (Koala Bayang) - This was used to distract BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm in Season 3, Episode 24 so Fang could attack him with the Shadow Polar Bear. *'Shadow Polar Bear' (Polar Bear Bayang) - Used to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and then Captain Kaizo. *'Shadow Golem' (Golem Bayang) - Combined with Earth Golem, use to attack Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy Galaxy *'Shadow Grasp' (Perangkap Jari Bayang) - Used to throw Space Bugs *'Insectivorous Shadow' (Insectivorous Bayang) - Used to eat Space Bugs Although Fang's power has manipulated by 11 forms by Season 2, Episode 10, only 5 of them are recognized by Ejo Jo's Computer—Tiger, Hands, Rat, Eagle, Dragon. This is likely because the said 5 are tangible forms as compared to the other 6—Scratch, Shield, Shifter, Attack, Cocoon, Speed. Trivia * Fan mail answers reveal that: ** Fang wanted to be popular so he could fit in. ** Fang and Kaizo’s parents are alive and are staying on their home planet. ** Fang’s favourite genre is science-fiction. ** He and Kaizo can’t cook or bake, referred to in Episode 10. ** He and Ying wear glasses because they think it looks cool, not because they are short-sighted. ** Fang is a good singer. ** Before Fang came to Earth, he learned languages such as Malay and Mandarin through the videos from Earth to prepare for his mission. ** His Perforation Power was given back to Kaizo after he completed his mission Earth as his older brother needed it for another mission. * Fang can speak Mandarin (Season 3, Episode 16) and Cantonese (BoBoiBoy: The Movie). ** He sang a Mandarin lullaby for BoBoiBoy in Season 3, Episode 16. ** He also spoke Cantonese in the movie when he apologized to his Shadow Tiger for summoning it by accident (he said "hai sye" which means "excuse me"). * It has been hinted throughout the series that ever since he came to Rintis Island, he has been living alone in The Haunted House. Though it was later revealed in a magazine that The Haunted House is not his place of residence and was merely a suitable training ground for him to practice his powers. * In his cameo appearance in the last episode of Season 1, Fang was seen with pure black hair. But in his later appearances, his hair was seen as dark blue raven instead. * It's unknown how Fang could have known about his power or how to use it since he revealed that he forgot how he got his Power Watch in Season 2, Episode 7. ** Since Fang was revealed to be an alien (Season 3, Episode 24) and a member of TAPOPS (BoBoiBoy Galaxy), he would have already known about Power Watches and how to use them. * Before his name is revealed, he was known as the "Mystery Boy" (Budak Misteri) in the credits. * His favorite food is Red Carrot Donut (Season 2, Episode 3). He loves it to such an extent that he will drop his "cool" facade upon seeing one. ** Coincidently, his brother, Kaizo, also enjoys 'Red Carrot' dishes (Kaizo's favorite dish is 'Red Carrot Soup'). * His first design was a concept of a ninja which wears penguins costume and it was called "Ninja Boy". * He has basketball skills, shown in Season 2, Episode 4. * A popular misconception is that Fang's real name is 'Pang', but in actuality, it's just a pet name that Kaizo uses for his brother. As a child, Fang was unable to pronounce his own name (as young children have trouble with the 'F' sound) and referred to himself as 'Pang'. Kaizo continues to call him this, mostly probably out of affection. * Fang can play musical instruments like guitar and drum. * Fang's voice has become slightly deeper since Season 2, Episode 7 because his voice actor Wong Wai Kay reached puberty in between Season 2, Episode 6 and Season 2, Episode 7. * Fang and Kaizo’s parents are briefly mentioned by Fang in Season 3, Episode 23 when he tried to cheer up a sad BoBoiBoy when his parents could not come to the Earth Day Carnival *His shadow power share similarities with Shikamaru Nara from anime Naruto. *It was revealed in ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy ''comic Vol. 3 that he gains 85 points in the writing test in Easy A test. **Assuming that Fang achieves 100 points during the focus test, he gets a minimum of 55 points in the survival test. *A post from BoBoiBoy's official Instagram revealed that he rooms with Sai in TAPOPS station. *Another post from the official Instagram confirms that he and Gopal almost never get along. IMG 16865731120068.jpeg|Originally called as "Ninja Boy". BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang).png|The reason why Fang want to be popular. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Perforation Power).png|The explanation of Fang's perforation power. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Parents).png|The trivia of Fang and Kaizo's parents. Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favorite genre Gallery Videos Jacketless Fang Turnaround Kuasa Bayang Fang! (HD) BoBoiBoy OST Fang Theme See Also ms:Fang id:Fang tl:Fang vi:Fang Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Aliens Category:Rebels Category:Team Kaizo Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Main Characters